Noche de confesiones
by The Shadow Of The Light
Summary: El héroe Link se sume en una profunda depresión tras su victoria sobre el mal sin embargo, una de estas noches solitarias, el guerrero recibirá una visita inesperada.


La luna se paseaba sobre Hyrule, un telón de estrellas salpicaba el cielo nocturno mientras el ruidoso crujido de unos cascos veloces sobre la hierba atravesaba la campiña. Una figura ecuestre apareció entre las sombras acercándose a las puertas cerradas del gran castillo.

Su jinete observó fijamente las enormes hojas de madera que sellaban el paso a la fortaleza. Los ruidos apagados de la noche apenas podían ser percibidos por sus oídos afinados: algunos murmullos dentro de las murallas, el aletear de las lechuzas y los murciélagos, y algo más; algo que había venido a buscar: el sonido ligero de una tonada lejana, procedente de la ocarina que había guiado sus pasos en el papel que el destino había elegido para él.

El jinete masculló una maldición, no tenía que haber venido otra vez, todas las noches se acercaba a escuchar las últimas notas surgidas del pasado, lo único que le mantenía vivo durante un día más.

El caballo dio un giro brusco y se puso en marcha de nuevo hacia la zona apartada del bosque Kokiri donde la montura y el caballero solían pasar la noche; a los pocos minutos de marcha, un ruido como de un silbido fuerte se escuchó a la izquierda de los viajeros. Una abominación surgió de ese ruido, una figura similar a un hombre encapuchado al que le faltaran las piernas y parte del torso, habiendo sido estas transformadas en humo, en su mano derecha mantenía un objeto similar a una lámpara que brillaba con luz purpúrea, los ojos brillaban amarillos tras un velo de pelo pajizo enmarañado: un poe, un espectro surgido del odio que habían abundado durante la época de terror de Ganondorf.

Sin aminorar siquiera la marcha, el jinete descolgó su arco de su espalda y lanzó dos flechas en rápida sucesión, ambas impactaron en el pecho del monstruo, deshaciendo su cuerpo en polvo y haciendo caer la linterna al piso, donde se hizo añicos, dejando escapar una llama violeta con rasgos faciales sonrientes y grotescos delineados en ella que se evaporó a los pocos segundos.

El jinete ni siquiera pestañeó, las luchas ya no lo emocionaban ni lo desafiaban, se habían convertido en algo necesario para sobrevivir, no porque un enemigo pudiese poner en peligro su vida, sino porque esas luchas eran una de las pocas razones que tenía para seguir alimentándose y manteniéndose con vida.  
Había sido el salvador de esta tierra, había sufrido tantas heridas por la defensa de su mundo como para regar toda la campiña que recorría con sangre, había sacrificado siete años de su vida en su lucha anónima... no había recibido nada a cambio.

Él era Link, hacía catorce años había sido escogido para iniciar una cruzada solitaria contra un señor oscuro que representaba la encarnación de todo el mal, había conseguido las llaves de la Puerta del Tiempo, pero Ganondorf había conseguido entrar a través de ella usándolo a él y había irrumpido en la realidad sagrada donde se guardaba el relicario que contenía la esencia de los dioses. La guerra estaba perdida, pero, para darle la edad y fortaleza adecuada para cambiar las tornas de esa lucha, Link había permanecido durmiente durante siete años, se encontró al despertar con un mundo espantosamente mancillado por la presencia del mal. Libró muchísimas batallas usando la Espada Maestra y consiguió vencer al demonio; Zelda, la princesa que le había llamado para su causa, le había prometido devolverle a su edad antes del desastre, y lo había hecho, pero en su memoria aún recorría los túneles llenos de criaturas horribles. Su vida había perdido el sentido desde entonces, habían pasado siete años más y había recuperado su aspecto de cuando derrotó al demonio pero no había ahora ninguna batalla que diera un propósito a su vida.

El mundo se había recuperado del golpe, ahora él vivía matando a los últimos siervos de la sombra que rondaban por Hyrule, pero estos empezaban a escasear, incluso los poes, que habían llenado las llanuras en la época de Ganondorf, aparecían ahora sólo esporádicamente. Link temía, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, que llegase el momento en el que ningún enemigo se abatiese sobre él y sufriera la apatía total, entregándose a la muerte por inanición.

Escuchó de nuevo el sonido de la ocarina mientras se bajaba de su montura, siempre estaba presente en su mente, pero ahora de forma más persistente, como si sonase de verdad en el aire nocturno.

Un estallido de luz amarilla le sobresaltó, cogió su arco y apuntó rápidamente una flecha, al poco la bajo y soltó el arco, el cual cayó con un ruido sordo a la hierba.

Hacía más de siete años que no veía a la figura que se alzaba frente a él, un cuerpo humano esbelto, no muy alto, con una capucha y un velo que dejaban a la vista tan solo dos grandes ojos rojos y algunos mechones de pelo rubio. Su ropa era una ceñida túnica azul oscura, sobre la cual se ponía una prenda harapienta blanca que cubría la mayor parte de su torso, dejando sólo sus brazos y piernas cubiertas por la túnica, ésta llegaba hasta las manos y dejaba sus dedos al aire, cubriendo también las piernas hasta entrar en la caña de las botas.

Era Sheik, el alter-ego de Zelda, una mujer con las habilidades guerreras de un ninja y la sabiduría de un erudito; Sheik había guiado a Link durante su guerra, enseñándole los poderes de la Ocarina del Tiempo y señalándole los lugares a los que tenía que ir.

Link estaba estupefacto, desde su último viaje en el tiempo, cuando Zelda le devolvió a su infancia, Sheik no había vuelto a rondar por el mundo, su aparición no podía ser posible si Zelda no se transformaba y la princesa no tenía motivo alguno para hacer tal cosa.

Los ojos rojos de Sheik estaban clavados en Link, mirándolo con una mezcla de decisión y compasión, Link no había sentido nada similar en toda su vida.

Por fin, se atrevió a hablar:

-¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué estas tú aquí?-balbució-¿Qué significa esto?

La respuesta de ella fue todo menos lo que él hubiera podido esperar:

-Link, héroe del Tiempo, guardián de Hyrule, te he seguido durante mucho tiempo, siempre que mi mente vive bajo este cuerpo busco el galope que errá por el bosque y observo lo que haces. He visto como acababas con muchos de tus antiguos enemigos, he visto como el orgulloso joven que vivió la más grande de las aventuras desahogaba su cólera en los que habían escapado a su primera cruzada... he visto como se apagaba la llama de tu pasión en la lucha, consumiendo el único atisbo de poder que quedaba de una gran persona.

-Mi misión terminó... yo... ¡No tengo mas razón para vivir!

-¿Es posible tal cosa? Quizás sea cierto que el mundo no precisa de tus servicios para sobrevivir pero recuerdo que, antes de iniciar tu gran aventura, eras un niño Kokiri común, tenías tus juegos, tus amigos... sólo estabas un poco aislado de los demás debido a que no tenías un hada acompañante y a que verdaderamente no eras un Kokiri pero vivías como lo hubiera hecho cualquier niño normal.

Link no tuvo respuesta para eso, su mirada recorrió su cuerpo y se posó nuevamente en Sheik.

-¿Por qué? – Sollozó finalmente - ¿Por qué me eligió un destino tan cruel para darme la gloria y el poder y quitármelo tan pronto como cumpliera con los designios de la luz?

Las lágrimas emergieron a su rostro, sucio de polvo y sudor, dejando pequeños ríos que corrieron por su cara, formando líneas de piel limpia.

Sheik cogió su barbilla con su mano derecha y acarició suavemente su mejilla, Link había dejado caer su mirada al suelo, donde veía como sus lágrimas formaban un pequeño charco.

-No tengo respuesta a las preguntas de ese tipo-susurró ella- No puedo poner en duda los designios de las diosas. Pero me duele ver a alguien que ha sacrificado tanto a cambio de tanto sufrimiento. Link, – su voz tomaba ahora un tono mas imponente- dices que no tienes razón para vivir. Sin embargo yo tengo el poder del Ojo de la Verdad, puedo ver lo que guardas en tu corazón... y sé que aún guardas amor por Zelda.

Las lágrimas de Link cesaron al instante, era cierto, lo que le impulsaba a acercarse todas las noches al castillo a oír la tonada de la ocarina tocada por la princesa, lo que le llevó a cumplir la misión que le había encargado... no podía ser otra cosa que amor, amor por esa joven bella que había demostrado la fuerza de los dioses cuando se enfrentaron juntos a la oscuridad.

-Ella está más allá de lo que puedo aspirar- dijo con voz entrecortada- Zelda recuerda lo que pasó y seguramente me admira pero no puede amarme, sus obligaciones están ahora atadas al trono de Hyrule.

Los ojos de Sheik se acercaron hasta estar a unos centímetros de los suyos.

-Es cierto que ella no puede amarte- dijo- pero yo tengo parte de sus sentimientos, parte de su alma en mí, y sé que te ama, aunque no seas más que un viento en su corazón... ella te ama.

Link se quedó sin habla, mirando los ojos escarlata, hipnotizado.

-Y así como ella te ama, yo, que soy en parte ella, también te amo.

Los ojos de Sheik también lloraban ahora, pequeñas fuentes de sal se escurrían en el interior del velo que le tapaba la cara.

Link se recostó contra un árbol, respirando con fuerza mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez las últimas palabras de la guerrera. Lentamente se levantó y alzó las manos hacia el rostro tapado de la mujer.

Su mano izquierda agarró un pliegue de la capucha, mientras la derecha comenzaba a empujar el velo hacia abajo. Sheik ni se movió durante ese instante. Una melena de pelo rubio ondulado se desenrolló, saltando ligeramente. El velo cayó y la cara de Sheik apareció por primera vez frente a Link: era muy parecida a Zelda, su pelo estaba más desordenado y sus rasgos eran más afilados, tampoco tenía tanta palidez en la piel; pero la forma de los ojos y de la nariz sin duda eran iguales. Sus ojos seguían siendo dos enormes rubíes chispeantes, sus labios eran finos y poco sobresalientes, en contraste con los gruesos y carnosos labios de Zelda; pero eran muy parecidas, podrían haber sido fácilmente hermanas o familiares cercanos.

Ella sonrió levemente, tenía unas facciones encantadoras, su cuerpo era el de una guerrera, muy atractivo y Link se fijó rápidamente en ello, siempre había admirado los músculos acerados de Sheik pero nunca se había percatado de la belleza que escondía aquella misteriosa mujer.

Link pensó un momento en su propio aspecto, había sido bastante guapo antes, pero ahora parecía sucio y desaliñado, su pelo, antes una brillante melena de pelo castaño claro liso, estaba ahora sucio y muy revuelto; su piel también estaba marcada por el polvo. Su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un guerrero, con una anatomía entrenada y atractiva pero sus ropas estaban casi en peor estado que él mismo.

Sheik interrumpió sus pensamientos tomando su rostro con una mano, mientras deslizaba su otro brazo por la espalda de Link, se acercó hasta quedar abrazándolo, con un brazo en torno a su cuello y el otro sujetando su espalda. Sus rostros se encontraban a pocos centímetros uno del otro.  
Link clavó sus ojos grises en los escarlata de ella, abrazó a la mujer por el talle y la acercó aún más.

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se encontraron en un beso silencioso.

Se separaron con timidez, mirándose fijamente y mostrando una media sonrisa, el tiempo pareció detenerse, Link miró el rostro de su nuevo amor con asombro.

Sheik no le dio tiempo a hablar, se abalanzó sobre él y le besó de nuevo, esta vez con pasión, y casi tirándolo al suelo. Una vez recuperado de la brusca iniciativa de la mujer, comenzó a inclinarla sobre la hierba, quedando ella tendida en el suelo del bosque.

Link se tumbó sobre ella, continuaron besándose, ahora con cierta lujuria, Link, tras haberse acostumbrado al juego de sus bocas, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la guerrera con sus manos, acariciándola, primero en el abdomen y luego un poco más arriba.

Antes de que hubiera podido comenzar a tocar su pecho, ella le empujó hacia arriba, suave, pero firmemente.

-Espera-dijo- No lo haremos aquí.

-Te seguiré hasta el final del tiempo con tal de acabar esto-dijo él, una vez comprendió que no lo había rechazado.

Subieron al caballo, Sheik tomó las riendas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el sur; mientras ella dirigía al caballo, el mordía ligeramente su hombro, sobre la ropa. No tardaron el llegar al lago Hylia, una gran extensión de agua que aparecía al final del río Zora.

Una vez allí, bajaron del caballo, comenzaron nuevamente a besarse y se dirigieron entre jadeos a las playas del lago. Sheik se quitó prácticamente toda la ropa, quedando en una pequeña prenda que cubría su ingle y otra similar (pero bastante holgada) que tapaba una buena parte de su torso, incluidos sus pechos. Link sólo se quitó la parte superior de su túnica verde. Se metieron en el agua fría caminando hacia el interior del lago y nadaron un poco en ella, se acercaron y se besaron otra vez, ahora con mucha más fuerza que en las ocasiones anteriores. Sheik hizo un gesto con la mano y nadó en una dirección concreta. Link la siguió braceando y llegaron a una pequeñísima isla en el centro del lago. 

Se sentaron en la arena mojada y se miraron, de nuevo surgió ese nexo, esa unión antinatural entre sus ojos.  
Link deslizó la mano sobre el brazo de ella, hasta llegar a su hombro, donde descansaba el único ceñidor de la prenda, Sheik asintió con un escalofrío y la tela cayó al suelo.

Link se retiró ligeramente para verla mejor, sus pechos era hermosos, pequeños debido al entrenamiento físico, que había inhibido su crecimiento, sin embargo estaban perfectamente ajustados a las formas suaves y equilibradas de una guerrera como ella.

Sheik se miró a sí misma y se sonrojó cuando vio lo erectos que estaban sus pezones. La incomodidad de la situación se palpaba en el ambiente y Link decidió acabar con esta parte lo más rápido posible. La recostó de nuevo sobre la arena, ella se dejó hacer tras un momento de indecisión. Se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó otra vez con sus caricias, ahora ella sujetaba sus manos y le instó a tocar sus pechos, Link los sintió fríos por fuera debido al agua que los empapaba, pero notaba la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de la mujer.

El momento de duda había pasado, ahora se besaban y tocaban con seguridad entre jadeos y caricias. Él apartó su boca de los labios de ella y descendió por su cuello hasta sus hombros, sin separarse en ningún momento de su piel cubrió su cuerpo de besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta que se detuvo en la última prenda que llevaba la mujer. Alzó los ojos y vio la respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa en la mirada de determinación que le devolvió ella. Quitó con actitud cuidadosa la ropa interior y miró el tesoro que guardaban las piernas de la joven: una mata de pelo rubio dorado muy rizado, empapado ya no sólo por el agua del lago, besó su monte de Venus de forma casi respetuosa y arrancó un par de gemidos fuertes de la garganta de su amor. Bajó un poco en su labor y probó el centro de su placer. Los gemidos de ella se hicieron más fuertes, jadeaba y lanzaba sonoros suspiros mientras el exploraba sus profundidades con su boca.

Impacientemente, ella se irguió en uno de los momentos en los que Link se detenía y lo tomó de la cintura, lo besó con más pasión de la que cualquiera de los dos hubiera sentido nunca y se volvió a tender en el suelo.

Link retiró por fin la parte de debajo de su túnica, quedando ya totalmente desnudo, Sheik lo agarró con las dos manos y lo empujó para unirse a ella en el suelo. Él entró en la mujer con sumo cuidado, empujando hasta que encontró el obstáculo en su interior. La guerrera lanzaba pequeños gritos mientras se movía hacia él.  
La besó con fuerza y empujó en su interior con idéntica saña, la mujer soltó un grito y se desmadejó en la arena mientras él se retiraba hasta casi salir de ella. Link temió haberle hecho daño más de lo que había temido cualquier cosa antes y se apresuró a consolarla con caricias y palabras afectuosas; en breve la mirada desafiante de Sheik volvió a chispear en su rostro invitándolo a terminar aquello.

Se movieron con un ritmo lento al principio, luego fueron tomando cada vez más una marcha rápida en su danza; se oyeron temblorosos quejidos por la playa de la isla mientras alcanzaban el clímax, hasta que los gemidos se tornaron gritos de placer. Sheik había perdido todo atisbo de dolor en el proceso, se revolvía con furia, dominada por las oleadas que le enviaba el cuerpo de su amante, se revolcó de una forma especialmente brusca y ella quedó sobre él, sin parar en un solo momento el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Al fin, tras unos minutos de tensión en la zona entre su estómago y su ingle, Sheik sintió que le llegaba un orgasmo, luego otro y otro, Link sintió las contracciones de su cuerpo en su miembro y no pudo evitar acabar el también.

Se metieron de nuevo en el agua y se durmieron abrazados en la playa.

Cuando Link despertó, ella se había ido, recogió su ropa y volvió a la costa del lago, se terminó de vestir y se fue a su pequeño refugio en el bosque.

La luna se paseaba sobre Hyrule, un telón de estrellas salpicaba el cielo nocturno mientras el ruidoso crujido de unos cascos veloces sobre la hierba atravesaba la campiña. Una figura ecuestre apareció entre las sombras acercándose a las puertas cerradas del gran castillo... Si no fuese porque no había nadie despierto a esas horas, cualquier persona hubiese podido ver como una mujer encapuchada descendía desde las murallas, se subía al caballo y ambos se perdían en la noche.

Link sonrió en su montura mientras galopaban hacia la Luna; había dejado su vida como héroe, aún le quedaba una vida como amante.

Sheik también sonrió, durante el día era Zelda, la princesa que guiaba al pueblo de Hyrule con su sabiduría, pero por la noche era Sheik, la misteriosa guerrera ninja que se escabullía en el campo con su amor secreto.

**FIN.**


End file.
